Our research will be directed toward: 1) identifying and describing those physical and social structures of dormitory environments that are likely to make residents feel crowded and produce crowded-related social and psychological pathologies. For example, where is the vandalism and theft occurring and how do the physical and social structures in these environments differ from those of others? 2) Studying the social behavior of people who reside in these environments. What physical and psychological (self-disclosure) distances do they maintain in different situations? Under what conditions and how do they cooperate and compete? How do they react in stressful situations and how do they use other people to help them cope? 3) Studying these behaviors in the dormitory and in the laboratory. For example, although our subjects seem to manifest different cooperative and competitive orientations in the laboratory, do they also do so in the dormitories? Is this an instance of generalization and are there others? Is behavior-in-the-laboratory similar to behavior-in-the-natural- environment?